A Story of my Life!
by superanimelover8
Summary: ratala contal is a cool troll living with all her friends. she can sing, dance, and loves to laugh. seems like the perfect life? well heres how her life is and and how she works with different issues and stuff there will be some yaoi tho just kissing and some cussing you have been warned. this is my f1st story so don't be a hater xD enjoy my story SPREAD DA STORY AROUND K?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning to lookout my hive window. My name is Ratala Contal! I am a troll and I love music and I love my friends very very much! I ate food and washed myself. Today I was seeing Kanaya to see my new outfit. I put my long lavender hair in a pony and put on my black tee with a my sign and black jeans! I walk outside and see my moririal Feferi! "Heeey glub friend! Its great to cya!" She laugehed and smiled. "Hey gurl!' I laugh and walk with her. "Where u goin?" she asked smiled wide. "Imma see Kanaya and see mah outfit for the concert today." Oh yea I forgot about that well cya imma get dressed for that and go swim around in the water and find eridan." I walk around and see her hive and walk in to see her sewing a scarf. "Why hello there Ratala daring. I see you are here for your dress." I nod and smile back and walk to snatch the dress and put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It was to my knees and pink with a red ribbion around. "You look great darling amazing and so pretty." I smile. "Thanks Ill pay you after tonight." I go back home and put on earrings and makeup. Pink lipstick, white eyeliner, red eyeshadow and I put my hair in a pony again after brushing it. I put on a pink and white braclet and a lavender peral necklace.

I got to the concert and preed to see my friends. They were there and that was most of the planet. I didn't like eridan and eququis so I told them they coyuldn't copme and if they did kanaya would suck there blood and nepeta would eat them.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to the concert and preed to see my friends. They were there and that was most of the planet. I didn't like eridan and eququis so I told them they coyuldn't copme and if they did kanaya would suck there blood and nepeta would eat them. Anyway she grabbed her gutair and tunned her up. Yep her gutair is named yuki and she loves it. Its pink an eletric one too! She walked out of the curtain and all the trolls stood up and clapped and screamed karkat was the loudest. She began to sing a song she wrote in japanese and strummed her gutair and dance a bit. Everyone danced loudly. Nepeta even sang along because she likes japanese. The song lyrics were "hey everyone get up and dance with me! I love to sing and dance you should do it with me! I love all my friends and flowers! Everyone is so kawaii and funny I love todaaay!" after she finished her song she bowed and everyone clapped for her. After that she went to go party with her friends at a building and dancecd and ate. Once eridan broke in tho kanaya scared him away and nepeta bit his leg. It was lol! What a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

the next day she woke up to the birds chirping and a big smile on her face. She got up and walked to the toilet peed and washed her grey hands. She then put her hair in a messy bun. She was not going to leave she was relaxing on a fine Sunday. She walked into the living room and grabbed her cell phone. She turned on the tv and put on hetalia as she looked threw her texts and she hummed the song to her self. She saw she gotten a text from feferi who said "hey girl gubly glub! 38D its me and I wanted to say lets hang out soon." She smiled at the text and wrote her back. Before she did she laufghed at the thing america said and pressed the keys to write "hey sup im at home rn u should com over?" she smiled and watched the next epside and laugehed at italy and germany and romano. She got a text saying "sure thing ill be over in an hour." She smiled and put it on pause. She put on a pink shirt and some makeup blue jeans some green socks with yellow dots and her sneakers and brushed her long hair. She put a blue headband on and ate a pice of toast and brushed her teeth and her fang she was born with. She went back and put on some FLCL and loled at the randomness of it all. The door has rung and I yelled come in fef. She entered and waved "hey gillgirl!" she said walking in and sitting on the couch next to me. "oh heey gurl!" I said with a smile. "im watching anime." I said pointing the tv. She smiled. "oh cool, eridan wouldn't shut up about him getting bit by a lowblood so I just had to get out of that place" she said. "dude he is such a loser why do you talk to him." "he gets in mah house and he yells and cries and makes noised til I talk back its sad. So I play my music really loud have u heard of len and rin the vocaloids." "of course I have I have them on mah phone." I said with a smile. "Also I gota new yaoi manga I am ready and the uke is soo cute and the seme is pretty hot and they have lots of buttsecks." I said thinking of it I still have to finsih it. I walked to a shelf full of all the mangas I owned. "Hey can I borrow ur copys of my bride is a mermaid." She asked. "yeah sure I read it like 4 times take it and the anime too just bring it baCK when u done k?" I said and she nodded. After we talked about flcl she left. Then nepeta came over. "I u some news a new troll is here!"  
NOTE:ON MAH TUMBLR superanimelover8 I will draw art of the new oc and shiz and I will write a mini bio for da next chapter k? thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I look at Nepeta confused, a new troll? since when they can be new troll? Whaaat I am confused so much. "what she look lik? " I ask her and she say this. "shes an meow, emo!" she smiled and giggled. "oh cool emo is cool I just hope she like anime." I laugh. "yeah I love toyoko mew mew! It great." she smle and I smile.

Your name is WILLOW JALINA

she is AN EMO GIRL TROLL you loves to listen to MCR, FALLOUT BOY, ASKING ALEXANDRA, AND 30 SECONDS TO MARS. u likes to DRAW AND DYE YOUR HAIR. which is BLACK WITH RED TIPS AND SOME STREAKS OF BLUE AND RED AND PURPLE IN IT. YOUR BLOOD IS PURPLE. you HAS 4 PEIRCINGS ON EACH EAR. You just moved to ALTERNIA and is NEVEROUS ABOUT NOT FITTING IN. WHAT WILL U DO?

You go into ur new hive of course! You got most of the furnitre in the place. like your bed, desk, couch, table, another table, and chairs. the walls were painted dark purple with black strips on them. most of the furnture is black and comfy. you sit on da bed that is black and pink zebra print and is soft. you moved her for a b etter life and to meet new people since you got laughed for being a emo. You love being emo and its ur life u are emo and people say you fake. You hate porsers and prepz to.

I dcided to meet the new naighber and I knock on the door. The troll come out and smile a little. She was pretty. "Hey." she say and look at me. "hey im youre new naighber and I wanna say hey and if u need anyuthing tell meh." I smiled bak at her and she smile. "Thnx u can com in." she move over and I walk in an d sit on the counch. "nice wallpaper." i smile. i can tell she emo by how she dresses too. she was wearing a black shirt with her sighn ion it and black pants with black high heel boots and black lacers. she also got black and red stripe arm socks. She look so god. we talked about who we are and what we do. "I from planet malenta." Willow say. it was very very vry very very far away from here and it wasn't as epic as alteria. "wow cool. i playz gutair and sing and dance and u should come to 1 of my concerts. I sing pop songz." i say with a giggle of laugh. "oh sweet I like emo band like aswking alexandera and mcr and gc!" she say. I only heard of them from kaarkat cuz he was emo too. they would be good frreiends. "you be great friends with karkat. He is emo like you!" I say and point to his hive." "oh ill go talk to him. I only met nepeta and she is so kawaii!" I laugh at that of wehat she said. i see its late and I say bye and leave. "bye!" i say leaving out the house. "bye." she say and yawn. i go home and eat dinner and put on a hatsune miku shirt and pj pants to bed. and i sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: GUYS I WANT SOM REVEIWS PLZ K? PLZ AND TELL PEEPS ABOUT THE STORY TELL UR FRENDS K? THNX AND ENJOY FOLLOW MEH ON TUMBLR .com

i woke up net morning again and see it was 9. i pee and then ate cheerios and watch soul eaater. it waz funny anf lol. then i turn off tv and put dish in the sink. I pull out my gutair, k-on! notbook and mah gutair yuki. I strum a few chords and sing a song about a good morning,. write lyrics and then red them over again again and again. It sound like gret son THEN I REMEMBER I AM HANGING OUT WITH KERKAT TODAY OMG I ALMOST FORGOT. and he didt want me to be late…again! put yuki in her case and lock her in my closests, i put on a shirt with rin from vocaloid on it, blue jean shorts, pink sneakers. I put my hair in a high pony and put pink eyeshadow and pink lickstip on it. I ren out the house and to the park when i saw karkat sitting on a bench. he was yearing a black sweeter with the 69 on it and black skinny jeans and black boots. He wore eyeline (YES BOIZ WEAR EYELINER AND HE EMO) he also had his har covering 1 eye and frownin like ALWAYSSS! i walk over and shit next to him. "hey kitkat." I giggle loudly. "DON'T CALL ME THAT OH MY GOD." he ylled at me and frowned harder. "oh com on u know i call u kitkat it funny and it cute and u sweet like the human candy!" i giggle loudly again. he frown even harder. "no I am NOT SWEET SO SHUT UP BEOFORE I LEAVE OH MY GOD!" he said flipping his black hair. i still laugh. "Fine." "when is ur next concert?" he asked me drinking some water from a plastic bottle with red food cloroing to look like blood cuz he likes vampire since he emo. "it is on saturday. u going?" (not: it was wedesndey when they talk now) i asked leaning back and lookin round. "of course tho I STILL LIKE ASKING ALEXENDARA BETTER." he say. "so does the new troll here. u 2 should talk omg." i say. "yea I seen her around I told her she had a cool tee. it had gerad way on it. hes HOT.." Kerkat said. "r u still dating sollux?" "yea i will always sate him we ment to be. he is becoming emo like me he will not longer be nerd." he said chiuckling a bit low like and supped his watar. "oh u two do the yaoiz I bet sooo." i say and he get made and flip me off and I laugh. "oh SHUT UP U OK SHUT UPPPUPP JUST SHUT UP!" he scream like screamo music person. i cover my ears cuz he so dang loud omg. after he stop the yellin i look at him. "hey i shoud go i have things to do. i'm going to get the new bvb album k so by." he say walking away and i wave and go home.

i go home and drink some juice and watch one pice. then I go to room to get mah phone and I SEE SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY CLOSET YUKI IS GONE ON NOESSS!


	6. Chapter 6

I REALLY COULD NOT BELIVE IT OMG YUKI WAZ GONE I SCAREMED AND RAN AROUND IN CIRCLES WHY ME?! I HAD A CONCERT SOON OMG NOOO! i ranned to mah phone and called npeta! "HEEEELPPP YUKI IS GONE OMG!" "wat omg no! who would of stolen yuki the best guiatir in the WORLD! DX" she frowned and thought. "maybe it waz someone who hate yuki. tho who could hate yuki she makes great music for us." she say. "OMG COULD IT BE EQUIS OR ERIDAN THEY HATE MY MUSIC LIKE I HATE THEM!" "OMG YES LETS GET THOSE BUTTLICKERS NOW!" she shouted and hang up. she came over. "they had to stole it. tho we cant go alone. we need feferri!" i said calling her up. she came . "why they take yuki yuki do good thing not bad!" she sighed and look at me. "what do we do now? you can't play without yuki." I told her what nep said and she nodded. "yea they would do something crap like that! They like JUSTIN BEPBER!" A LOUD THUN THUN SOUND CAME AND WENT. "ewwwwww!" we yelled at once. "what creps!" i sighed extra loud.

we planned to go to eridan knock on door, no answrr. oh and we got weapons like nep has claws and fef got triden and I got me a BAT! we ended up killing the door and running in. "GIVE ME YUKI NOW!" i screamed loudly. "NO!" HE YELLED AND WAVED A WAND. it farted lolz. "NO WAND WERK NOW THEY GON KILL ME" "WERE YUKI TELL US BEOFRE I KILL U AND EAT U" NEPTA PUSHED HIM TO A WALL AND GRAB GALLSES OFF OMG NEP U BADASS. "I STOLE HER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" HE LAUGHED LIKE EVEIL GUY AND I SLAP HIM AND PUNCH HIS NOSE HARD! fef laugh. "no really tell us were yuki is!" I yelled and he say "i stole her euqiss and I took that lillte bitch!" he yelle and nepta bit his arm "WWEH!" HE SCREAAAAMED AND EQUIS BREAK WALL "WTF IS GOIN ON U DUMBY!" HE YLEDD AND PUSH NEPATA OFF AND I KICK ERIDAN AND FEF ATTACK EQUSIS AND WACK HIM IN THE BUTT THO EQUIS IS STRONG AND PUSHED HER OFF AND THEN BAAAAAAM!

we fallen to da floor and nep kick equis in the nose and bleeed blue the ugly color of ugly! then the door open AND IT'S WILLOW OMG WHAT SHE DOIN HERE! she come in and say "I WILL HELP KILL THEM!" we attack AT IONCE. WILLIOW AND I ATTACK AND BEATS UP EQUSIS CUZ WE DA STORNGERD AND WE KICK BUTT! FEF AND NEP KICK ERDIAN UP AND STUFF THEN THEY ALL BEAT UP! "I FIND YUKI NEOPETA SAID" OMG YESS THANK U I SAY AND WE RAN OUT OF HOUSE TO MAH PLACE!


End file.
